


Thad Babysits

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [39]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Thad gets to babysit Bart's kids even though two of them are about to turn 18.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Thaddeus Thawne II/Wilfred Parker, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Earth-116 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395514
Kudos: 11





	Thad Babysits

May 2031

"I'm sorry, you want me to do what?" Thad asked Bart. 

"Babysitting. Watch my kids. Two of them are clones too. And they used to be evil too! You might get along." Bart continued.

"I'm regretting not killing you." 

"Please. Everyone else is busy and we haven't had a date night since before Melonie and Dana were born. Clark and Bruce are there and they'll help, we just need an adult there. And you're literally our last hope." 

"Fine. But you owe me one." Thad groaned. 

"Thank you! I'll text you the address." 

He arrived at Bart's new home only a few minutes later. He rang the doorbell. He hadn't been here. He honestly avoided Bart's new additions to the family. 

Tim and Kon didn't like him as far as he could tell. They still had that whole replacing Bart and trying to kill Bart thing against him. Which was fair.

Thad rang the doorbell. Bart answered it before the ringing even stopped.

In his arms Bart held a baby with a hat that had a 'D' on it. Thad assumed this one was Dana. 

"Hey. Thanks so much so coming." Bart pulled him inside. 

Kon, Tim, and a teenager holding an almost identical baby to the one in Bart's arm except for the 'M' on her hat were inside.

"Dinner's in the oven already. If there's an emergency and Kon and Bart have to go and I'm stuck somewhere, call the numbers on the fridge and tell them the kids are safe. If there's an emergency here, Bruce and Clark know what to do. If they're the emergency, just yell for Supernova. What else? Oh! Don't go into our bedroom. Don't let the kids go in there. If a boy named Robbie shows up, him and Bruce aren't allowed in a closed room alone." Tim explained.

"Dad." The teenager groaned. 

"Ever since you two started dating again, we have made the rules clear yet you keep dismissing them." Kon added.

Thad felt awkward. 

"So here's Dana. The other baby is Melonie. Clark is in his room. Sandra is watching a movie in the theater." Bart handed him the baby. 

Thad looked at the infant. "Anything else?" 

"Use warm water with the formula." Bart said.

"That's it bye." Kon said. 

The three of them were gone and the door was closed and Thad looked at the teenager. Bruce. 

"Hello." Thad said.

"As Dad said, I'm Bruce." He said.

"Got it. You're one of the clones, right?" Thad asked.

"Yes and the other one is my twin, Clark. Bart told me that you tried to kill him." Bruce said. 

"I did. Bart told me you and the other clone used to be evil." Thad had no idea how to talk to Bart's kids. Him and Wilfred only had their adoptive son, Max. 

Max was an average human kid. He wasn't a clone or metahuman or part alien. Thad probably could have brought him but he had no idea what the night would hold.

"Lex Luthor created me and Clark. We changed just like you." Bruce said.

"Ah. Of course, Luthor's cloning changed the world of genetics." 

"And now he's dead. And he's an asshole. Pa says he had a few good years but then something happened." 

"Uncle Thad!" A small girl almost ran into him. 

"Hello, Sandra." Thad smiled at her. 

"I see you've met Bruce. And the babies! Clark! Get your butt down here and meet Uncle Thad! Did you bring Max? Or Uncle Evil Eye? It feels like it's been forever since I've seen y'all!" Sandra bounced around.

"I'm surprised that Bart isn't your biological father. Also no, I came alone. Max and Wilfred are back home in Manchester." Thad said. 

"Boo but okay. Y'all should visit for reals one day." Sandra said as another teenage boy walked into the area.

"You must be Clark." 

"Yes." 

"I'm Thad. Bart's clone." 

"Okay." 

Dana started to squirm in his arms. Thad looked down at her.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's probably hungry." Bruce shrugged. 

"Right. It's been awhile since I've been around a baby this young." Thad said. 

"I'm going back up to my room." Clark said before disappearing. 

Thad looked at Bruce. Him and his twin were very different.

"You know where the formula is, right?" Thad asked him.

"I know where it is!" Sandra ran past him.

After Sandra helped make up two bottles, Bruce showed him to the nursery. 

Bruce fed Melonie while Thad fed Dana.

After she fell asleep Thad put her in a bassinet. He noticed the mural on the wall included a little smiling Interia running with a dog. Ivan. Or what Bart called him, Dox. 

Poor old dog died years ago. 

Thad and Bruce left after turning on the baby monitor. 

"Robbie's coming over." Bruce said as they walked through the hall.

"I'm not ignoring your parent's rules." Thad said.

Bruce frowned. "Wasn't asking you to. Just saying." 

"Robbie is the Wonder Boy, right?" Thad had a very vague idea of who was who.

"Yes." Bruce nodded.

"Nice kid. Still not going to not listen to your parents though. They don't trust me as is." Thad said.

"What do you mean? They trust you enough to call you to babysit after Keren got stuck with a robot emergency." 

"I was their last choice."

"Nope. I think Bart lied to you. He says Clark reminds him of you. Closed off and grumpy." Bruce said.

"You don't have a filter." Thad looked at him.

"I filtered everything my whole life; I choose not to filter my thoughts." Bruce said.

"And you think that's a good thing?" Thad asked.

"I know when to have a filter. You're family." Bruce said. 

"I guess that's fair." Thad shrugged. 

Thad went to the kitchen and Bruce went to the door entrance area. Thad checked on the dinner; two homemade pizzas. They were done so he pulled them out.

Sandra flew into the kitchen with Clark behind her.

And then Bruce came in with a boy Thad guessed was Robbie.

Thad felt out of place. He barely knew these kids sans Sandra. Bart use to bring Sandra around a lot when Thad first adopted Max. But kids get older and have school and extracurricular activities. 

"So are any of you in a school club?" Thad tried asking as they all sat down at the table. His son was eight. He had no idea how to talk to teenagers. 

"I tutor kids from the local elementary school. I start at Metropolis University in the fall." Clark said.

"How old are you two?" Thad asked. 

"Technically we're about ten but biologically and mentally we're about eighteen. Our birthday is on May seventeenth." Bruce explained. 

"Huh. So are you going to Metropolis University too?" Thad asked.

"Nope. I'm traveling with Robbie helping people like giving vaccines and building houses." Bruce said.

"We're also working with Justice League International for training." Robbie added. 

"I joined the pee wee football team this year." Sandra said.

"That's good. All of it." Thad nodded as he ate his own pizza.

"Uncle Thad, can you bring Uncle Evil Eye and Max over next time? It's been forever since I've seen them last." Sandra asked.

"Yeah. Sure." 

"Me and Bruce are having a birthday party on the seventeenth. You should bring them then. It's a family affair." Clark said. 

Thad nodded. "Seventeenth. Got it. I'm sure Max will love to come. It's been awhile since he's been around relatives who aren't his great grandfather or grandfather. Or Max or Helen." 

"The original Max Mercury?" Robbie asked.

"Yes. That's where me and Eddie got the name for our son." Thad said.

"Aw that's sweet." Bruce said.

"Yeah. To be fair your file makes you out to be kind of an asshole." Robbie said.

"Of course it does. And I am kind of an asshole. Sandra, don't repeat that word." Thad said.

"Hmm okay." Sandra said with her mouth full.

Thad smiled. 

"So me and Robbie are done. We'll be up in my room. Door will be open. I promise." Bruce grabbed Robbie and pulled him out of the room.

"And they closed the door." Clark rolled his eyes. 

"I'll go up there in a second." 

A few hours later and Thad slumped down on the couch. He had to knock on Bruce's door so many times before Robbie went home. And then the babies needed changed and fed again and just held for a while before they went back to sleep. And then he had to convince Sandra to go to bed.

He heard footsteps behind him and looked up. 

"Uncle Thad?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, Sandy?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare." She said.

"Come here. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. 

She sat down next to him. "I was turned into a boy and I couldn't find Dad, Pa, and Bart. I couldn't find them and people were hurting me." 

Thad frowned. "It was just a nightmare. Nightmares happen." 

Sandra looked at him. "Yeah. I guess they do. Can I stay here until my parents are home?" 

"Yeah, of course." Thad said as she leaned against him.

They fell asleep like that; luckily Bart took a photo of them and sent it to Thad's husband.


End file.
